The Fitness Club
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: When Sadie gets sent to The Fitness Club, she is surprised to encounter some of her Total Drama Competitors. She tries to loose weight as well as deal with choas, babbling Staci, angry Eva, crazy Izzy and a scary Sierra. The Fitness Club leads to Sadie, gaining a back bone, even gaining a boyfriend. Focuses on non main characters in the TD series.


**The Fitness Program  
**

**Starring: **Owen, Sadie, Staci, B**, **Chris, Chef**, **Eva, Ann Maria and Jo**  
**

**Guest Starring: **Dawn**, **Izzy**, **Noah**, **Scott, Alejandro**, **Sierra**, **Blaineley and Cameron**  
**

**Special Guest Star (For This Chap): **Heather and Katie**  
**

**Dorms:  
**

The Crazy Dorm: Izzy and Sierra**  
**

Get Back In To Life Dorm: Alejandro and Scott**  
**

Physical Dorm: Cameron. (And Noah!)

Anger Managment Dorm: Eva (And Jo!)

The Fat Dorm: B, LeShawna, Staci, Owen and Sadie

Unknown: Ann Maria

No Dorm: Blaineley, Heather, Katie, Chris, Chef and Dawn

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Total Drama**

* * *

Sadie hopped out of the car, after a long drive, she rubbed her eyes, blinking in suprise, as the car sped off from behind her, leaving a trail of smoke, Sadie coughed, walking towards this place. It was big and grand, the sign read The Fitness (Which Include: Mental, Physical and well.. everything..) Program, in bright bold red letter's. Sadie walked into the place, she quickly hurried to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Sadie." Sadie smiled, the receptionist looked up, scoffing, "What?" Snorted the receptionist, "My names Blaineley, I competed on TDWT," She sneered, flipping through a page in a magazine. Blaineley looked up, squinting, "Sadie," Blaineley chuckled, "Thought I'd see you here." She muttered, a smile planted on her face.

"Chef!" Roared Blaineley, Chef Hatchet rushed out of a room, groaning as he saw Sadie, he grabbed Sadie's arm in his strong grip. Sadie looked nervous as she was led away from Blaineley, who smiled, waving tauntingly at her, blowing a raspberry at her. As Chef led her further away, Sadie looked into some rooms.

"This," Chef started. "Is The Crazy Dorm." He pushed open the door slightly, Izzy and Sierra were seen with a therapist, who was knocked out and being drawn on and sat on. Sadie cringed, Chef, however, was grinning. Sadie groaned, pushing Chef along, Sadie swore the therapist was Dawn from TDRI.

"This is the.." Chef then started to shout, "GET BACK INTO LIFE... DORM!" Sadie laughed at Alejandro and Scott who were there, almost recovering, Alejandro burst into sobs, while Scott looked annoyed.

"Get a life fatty!" He cried, Sadie looked un-nerved, Scott started to shake and get nervous, before bursting into sobs, Sadie smirked, walking along, while Chef stared at Alejandro.

"This is the , helping you get jock like." He explained, Cameron saluted the two, before getting pushed down, Sadie looked sympathetic, Chef quickly pushed her to the next dorm.

"This is..." He motioned to the next door, stopping, yelling, fighting and scratching was heard, Sadie knew what this dorm was."The anger management dorm." Finished Chef. Sadie was then quickly pushed to the next dorm, Chef was gleaming, sweat dripped down his lips, Chef sighed.

"This is your dorm..." Sadie looked nervous, "The Fat Dorm," Sadie looked shocked as she was pushed into the dorm, Chef smiled, waving slowly, before slamming the door in Sadie's face. Sadie stumbled back, bumping into someone, Sadie turned, seeing someone she didn't expect, Sadie screamed. The female smiled.

"Nice to see you too."

* * *

Owen smiled, "Hi- Blaineley!" Owen laughed, Blaineley snorted, "Your work here." Blaineley turned, Owen laughed, Blaineley growled, she was about to speak, but then smirked.

"No tour, Fat dorm... CHRIS!" Chris rushed out, pushing Owen along, towards The Fat Dorm, once they got their, Chris realized Owen would never fit through there, So he lead Owen to a lift and shoved him and Owen in it, pressing a button.

Owen giggled jumping up and down, "Ant in my pant." He giggled, suddenly the elevator stopped, Chris looked annoyed, "Sorry," Apologized Owen, giggling still.

* * *

"Meet your trainers, Katie..." Sadie gasped, "And... Heather..." Sadie hissed, "Heather used to be fat." Sadie, the female that Sadie had been shocked to see and B, also in the fat dorm, all laughed.

Heather stomped into the room, "I thought I was nice!" She growled. "Heather and Katie, will start training tomorrow." Soon it was only a few people (About 15) with Heather and Katie.

"Okay, Let's get to know each-other, Owen, is first." Heather muttered, looking at her clipboard, soon she looked up, Owen wasn't their.

LeShawna strode into the room, "I ain't fat!" She insisted as the door slammed on her. LeShawna turned, sighing. "Oh, no." LeShawna gasped, "You." She squinted, walking towards Heather. The door clicked, "How'd the door shut?" Asked LeShawna. Heather growled.

"Sit down!" Instructed Heather, "Staci," She calmly said, Sadie gasped, she thought Staci being here was her imagination, after she had spoke to Staci earlier and then blinked, Staci had disappeared.

"Go first." Katie ordered softly. "Explain, how you got to be... that and explain how you got here, how much you weigh and a bit about yourself." Staci nodded, weakly smiling.

* * *

"Okay, well, I'm Staci and I competed on TDRI.." She trailed off, "And, that's it." She concluded. "I don't know how much I way but there is a big story to go with this package." She gestured to herself.

"It all started when.."

* * *

_Staci looked at her mother, tugging on her shirt, she was 15, "Mommy, everyone hates me," Wailed Staci, her mother looked at her, not knowing what to say, "Mommy..?" Echoed Staci._

_"I think you should talk to your father," Staci nodded, rushing upstairs, "Dad!" Cried Staci, "Dad!" Repeaated Staci, she was skinnier than the present, her dad rushed out of her room, he had a knife in his back, he snarled at Staci, growling, Staci leaned back, tripping and falling down the stairs, her ankle was broken, Staci called 991.  
_

* * *

The door opened, "What's up?" Sighed Blaineley._  
_

"Let's continue next week." Katie cried, everyone rushed out of this room, Blaineley gasped, "Argh!" Snorted Blaineley, running after the others, "GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS FOR THE NIGHT!" She shouted.

* * *

"Damn," Sighed Sadie, "This gonnna be a long week." She muttered, Staci rushed up to her, yelling and babling on, Sadie sighed again, rubbing her head, "Yep."

She whispered, "This gonna be a long week."


End file.
